The Human Legendary
by StarWarriorGirl14
Summary: In a world of Pokemon vs. Humans, Arceus has decided that the legendaries will have to enlist the help of a human to end the war between the two species. The human, Twila, must now fight to protect the truth she's always known. Non-counterpart pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll be switching back and forth between a variety of different perspectives throughout the course of the story, so I'll try to have each character have a different attitude. Again, this is is first-person, present-tense perspective, and I think I'm getting a little better at it. I rate for safety, because knowing me I might just slip in something a little too violent for young children to read, so I always rate my stories in the"T" category. So, disclaimer time!_

_Dialga: StarWarriorGirl14 only owns her characters, ideas, and laptop. She will only own Pokemon when Kyogre and Groudon become best friends and Darkrai starts spreading good dreams. _

_ Me: ...Thank you for summing that up, Dialga...remind me never to let you do disclaimers again._

_Dialga: Well, if you want something done right, you should do it yourself. _

* * *

><p>~Darkrai~<p>

Arceus has called another meeting, making this the third in twice as many days. Just about every single legendary, of course, is here. It's rare that everybody is here because of different responsibilities, so it's up to those that attend to fill in the others on what's going on. By the time I arrive, most of them are already here, except one or two others that I never speak to and hardly ever notice.

Groudon and Kyogre are, as usual, on opposite sides of the warped room that we always meet in. Giratina's little Distortion World has never stricken the right chord with me, and that means a lot coming from me. Then again, a lot of the legendaries seem unnerved at the sight of random bits of the ground floating above their heads. And even those of us who are levitating find the constantly-changing gravity confusing, even nauseating at times. Sometimes I think Giratina makes things that way on purpose just so he can watch the rest of us suffer. Cruel, but I respect that.

"Are we all accounted for?" Arceus asks, looking around the room with a regal air the likes of which only the Alpha Pokemon can command. With nothing better to do, I also allow my gaze to sweep around the room. Groudon and Kyogre are glaring daggers at each other, but because Rayquaza has made it a point to put himself between them, they don't try anything. Mew and Manaphy are playing with little bubbles they're blowing, with Latias watching over them carefully. Entei, Raikou, and their sister, Suicune, are talking with the lake trio from Sinnoh. Dialga and Palkia are arguing quite viciously over something or other, but I know that they only do it to annoy Giratina nowadays. It looks like it's working, in any case; Giratina looks on the verge of losing it. Cresselia and Shaymin, who seems to have a never-ending supply of Gracidea flowers on hand, are talking about something that obviously annoys them. This means that they are probably talking about me. Uxie breaks away from the group to answer Arceus' question.

"No," he says. "Ho-oh is still in his tower, Celebi is out time-jumping again, and I have no idea where Rotom went. But besides that, everybody who said they would be here is here," Mewtwo and Deoxys, the only two Pokemon that I speak with on a regular basis during meetings, decide to include me in their discussion about the usefulness—or, rather, the lack of usefulness—of humans. We are together known as the "Anti-Humans", and that is often held against us due to our "extreme bias" towards any conflict between Pokemon and humans. I never see it as bias; I just think that Lugia and Cresselia are cutting them too much slack.

"I've heard that hunting Pokemon is becoming a popular sport among teenage boys," Mewtwo says in disgust. Really, everything concerning humans disgusts him, but this really seems to twist his tail into a knot.

"Humans...such a violent species," Deoxys sighs. I nod.

"They're a nightmare," It's my attempt at a joke, but my voice is grave and no smiles are exchanged. The topic is simply too serious for laughter to be appropriate.

"Sorry we're late, Arceus!" A feminine voice calls out. Celebi appears out a glowing portal leading to who-knows-when, while Ho-oh simply comes flying in like he owns the place. He certainly has a lot of monks worshiping him, especially considering how much he resembles a turkey.

"Where is Rotom? He said he'd be here this time," Arceus asks, looking around.

"Sorry for the delay, Arceus," A small voice says. It has a small edge to it, like electricity running through a wire, and radiates all sorts of mischief-making skills. Rotom appears out of nowhere, and even though Groudon is at least fifty times bigger, he still jumps back with a loud "WAAH!".

"Would you mind telling us why you're so late, Rotom?" Arceus asks, glaring at the Pokemon who had begun to snicker at Groudon's outburst. He seems to be trying to regain his composure. Being the Alpha Pokemon must have a lot of pressure attached to it.

"I was terrorizing some television sets and completely lost track of the time. Humans have a hilarious reaction when their TV suddenly blows out," Rotom says.

"You've been warned not to do that, Rotom," Cresselia says sternly. For once, I agree with her.

"I know. But I did it anyways," Rotom says, breaking into a fit of maniacal giggles that lasts a good thirty seconds. It probably would have gone on for much longer, but Arceus whipped out a Spooky Plate. Using a now-Ghost-type Judgment on Rotom, it is clear that Rotom is down and out.

"Now that _that's _out of the way," Arceus growls in frustration. "The reason we're here: humans," There is an immediate and mixed response to this; those who speak out against humans and all they represent, those who defend them, and those why either see both sides of the situation or just decide to stay quiet.

"_SILENCE!_" Arceus bellows, having reached his limit. Every Pokemon is cut off mid-sentence. "Now, as we all know, humans have made hunting Pokemon a game of sorts. This world has become a battlefield, with the two combatants being Pokemon and humans. Before I continue, does anybody have any comments on the situation? Anything they wish to add?"

"I've watched the younger generation of humans. The teenagers," Rayquaza says. "They're the ones behind most of the atrocities we've heard of,"

"I must agree with Rayquaza," Giratina adds. "From the Distortion World, I have witnessed many Pokemon die cruel deaths at their hands."

"We already know what the problem is. What we need to figure out is _what _we _do_ about it!" Raikou says, slamming a paw onto the ground.

"Calm yourself, Raikou," Suicune sighs.

"Raikou is right. I have come up with...a solution of sorts," Arceus says. Hold on...did he just _hesitate_?

"A solution? I'm sure we'd all like to hear it," Celebi says, also noticing the extraordinarily rare hesitation on Arceus' part.

"I'm not entirely certain the reaction will be a cordial one, Celebi," Arceus explains. "Hence my hesitation. You see, my idea...in order to end the feud between Pokemon and humans...involves enlisting a human's help," There is a deathly silence as Arceus' words sink in.

"What are you _thinking?_" Mewtwo hisses.

"I must also object to this," Entei says, calmer than Mewtwo and trying to keep it that way.

"Won't this pose an even bigger problem? Trying to get help from our enemies?" I ask.

"Typical for _you_ to be against this," Azelf scoffs.

"Oh, and you're all for pleading for help from the species bent on killing us all?" I snap.

"Darkrai, we're not just going to choose a random human off the street," Cresselia says with astounding patience. "We'll have to keep an eye out, but we'll know our savior when we see them,"

"How so?" Mewtwo asks snidely.

"Because we'll sense it," Kyogre speaks up. He and Groudon appear to be on equal terms. For now, at least. "We'll sense the difference. The human that will save us will have a heart of gold, a soul of silver, and the spirit of a Pokemon,"

"Nicely put, Kyogre," Arceus comments. "And that's where it stands. Our savior is a human, and that is how it must be. You are all excused,"

I am the first to leave the Distortion World, and as I leave I sincerely hope that Arceus knows what he's doing.

* * *

><p>~Twila~<p>

I am sitting in a tree, perched high above the rest of the world. I am on the lookout for Pokemon, but not for the reason all the others think. Unlike pretty much every single other human, I'm looking for Pokemon so I can _save _them. I know that it's wrong for us to be fighting, and part of me tells me that this is now how it used to be. That once, it was different than it is right now, with no gunshots ringing out in the woods, no cries of triumph or pain. No sworn enemies between species. Loud clomping crashes through the trees, announcing the arrival of my reason why I'm here today.

"We'll get one today, right, Dreydan?" A boy's voice says from below. It is a voice excited and ready for blood. Pokemon blood. I scowl at the name; Dreydan and his cronies are a pretty rough crowd, as far as Pokemon hunters go. They're always out trying to kill Pokemon because Dreydan is thoroughly convinced that one killed his sister. In reality, she was a novice driver who got a little too cocky on the freeway one rainy night, but these days people will believe anything.

"Yeah, so long as Twila isn't around. Dunno why, but every time she's around there are no Pokemon in sight," I smile because I find it funny that after three years, they _still _haven't put two and two together. _It's because they know what I'm telling them, _I want to say. _I'm like an Absol; I show up where you guys are planning to wreak some havoc, and with any amount of luck there are no Pokemon to be found. Disaster averted. _

"Did you set the traps?" Dreydan continues from below. I blink in surprise. Traps? That's a new concept for these knuckleheads. Usually they like to try to shoot at them in aggressive rages that only male humans seem to be capable of. And they're horrible shots without anger clouding their heads.

"Yeah, we got 'em all set up. We're sure to get at least one,"

"With any luck, maybe we'll get Twila, too," There is a round of sinister snickering as I struggle to keep from throwing something at the idiot who said that. Suddenly, a loud, hollow _clang_ echoes eerily through the forest.

"We got one!"

"Great. Let's go," I watch as Dreydan and four other boys, all armed with rifles, trek loudly through the woods, officially scaring off any Pokemon who I haven't managed to convince to leave. I have to admit that these guys were one step ahead of me with the traps, and now they're moving towards their prey with a surprisingly fast speed. I smirk.

No matter how fast they're moving, they're sure to get tired and possibly tripped up by the tree roots on the ground. I can leap through the trees at about the same speed as them, and I know all the shortcuts to the trap. It'll be pretty easy to make it there before they do.

_They may be fast, _I think as I begin leaping from tree to tree. _But I can be faster. _It dawns on me that, with all this tree-jumping and Pokemon-rescuing, I seem more like a Pokemon than a human. Maybe that's why the wild Pokemon listen to me; they know that I'm closer to them than I am to my own species.

All these thoughts fade away as I arrive in the clearing where the activated trap sits. It's a sturdy-looking cage made of strong metal, and inside is a Pokemon the likes of which I've never seen.

~Darkrai~

The tables have certainly turned for me. One minute, I'm flying through the forest, and the next thing I know I'm stuck in a trap of human design.

Arceus help the fool who set _this _up.

A quiet, barely audible _snap_ can be heard, and I whip around to see a human girl leaping down from the trees. She looks about fifteen, with short hair the color of midnight. Long bangs hang in front of her eyes, which are a staggering shade of green I've never seen before on any human. She looks surprised upon seeing me, as if she can't believe this trap of hers actually caught something. What a pleasant surprise this must be for her.

"Come to kill me?" I ask. My words are more of a snarl than anything else, and I doubt she can understand me because I spoke in Pokemon rather than telepathy.

"Just the opposite," She replies cooly. This catches me off guard. Not only because she seems like she's trying to get me out of here, but because she could actually understand what I was saying. She approaches the cage slowly, carefully; as if she's still afraid of what I might do.

Smart girl.

"Sorry if this sounds a little weird, but...who are you?" She asks, taking out a small pouch and producing a long, thin piece of metal from it. "I've never seen a Pokemon like you before," I have no way of knowing what she'll do once the door in unlocked, but for some odd reason, I trust her. Why deny her a simple name when she's gone to all the trouble of finding me just to get me out of here?

"Darkrai," I say, this time using telepathy. She seems surprised by this, but continues working, slipping the metal strip in the lock and jiggling it around. "And you?"

"Twila," She replies, a triumphant grin spreading across her face already. I soon see why. There is a quiet _snick_ as the door silently swings open. "You might wanna get out of here, Darkrai," Twila says, putting her lockpick back. "Because the humans behind me aren't so willing to help a Pokemon out," I fly off without another word, but I do not leave. After Twila sees me take off, I double back, keeping myself hidden. Some ancient instinct is warning me to not let this human out of my sight. A loud clomping noise rustles through the bushes across from me, and I soon see the humans that Twila was talking about. And they don't look too pleased.

"Hey, what gives, Twila?" A boy whines upon seeing the empty trap. He is pretty short, with sandy blonde hair and faded blue eyes. The only think remotely dangerous about him is the gun in his trembling hands.

"Now I know why there are never any Pokemon where you are," A tall, redheaded boy snarls. I can tell he means business. "You rat us out!"

"Of course," Twila snaps. "If you think I'm gonna sit back and let you wreak havoc on innocent Pokemon, you're crazy!"

"Think you missed one a few years back," He says, tugging on his belt buckle. With a jolt of shock and disgust, I realize what it is. The very tip of a Luxray's tail.

Twila does not seem so strong now.

"Zap..." She murmurs sadly, and I know that she knew the Luxray that is now acting as a belt. The boy chuckles darkly, a horrible sound even to me.

"That's right, Twila. Pokemon and humans are born enemies. That's all there is to it,"

"You and I both know that's not true, Dreydan," Twila snarls in anger, a steely tone creeping into her voice.

"I think she's lost it, boys!" Dreydan calls out casually. "Let's try to knock some sense back into her!" With that, he throws down his gun and lunges at Twila, his fist connecting with the side of her face. Twila, caught off guard, is knocked backwards a few steps before another punch leaves her doubled-up on the ground. She moans in pain, desperately trying to get her breath back as Dreydan winds up for another punch, cheered on by the cowardly boys behind him.

Something deep inside me is screaming at me to do something. And, before I am even aware of what exactly I'm about to do, the deed is done.

Dark Void attacks fly out in all directions, knocking out Dreydan and his four accomplices without a sound.

"You...you..._saved _me..." Twila gasps in wonder. I simply hover over her without a word, listening to her ragged breathing that's painful just to listen to. Is this the human destined to save us? _Only one way to find out, _I think, hoisting her up without a sound. She is surprisingly light. _Me, the number-three human-intolerant Pokemon, making myself appear to be a hypocrite because I've protected a member of the species I've spoken against, _I think in wonder, searching for the nearest, legendary-only portal to the world Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus constructed for the legendaries. Twila goes limp in my arms, and I can't help but slightly panic until I realize that she's just passed out. Shaking my head in surprise, I think _The Pitch-Black Pokemon, the bringer of nightmares...saving a human girl he knows nothing about. _My next thought sends a grimace running across my face. _Cresselia and Shaymin are going to have a _field day _with this. _


	2. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

_**NOT A NEW CHAPTER I AM SO, SO SORRY**_

...Hey, guys, it's been a while. I'm wondering how many of you are still actually here xD

Anyway, as you could probably tell, it's been a good few years since I've been on this site, and honestly, I kind of forgot about my entire account that I have on here. But I really do want to get back into updating stories; I miss writing this stuff, and between getting busy with other things and gaining other interests, I guess this just wasn't too big of a priority.

What I'm saying is this: what stories do you guys especially want updates on? I want to know just so I can prioritize, and start getting back into the stories that are wanted the most. I plan on updating most if not all of them at some point or another (My Artemis Fowl story and maybe one or two others will probably be deleted, since I've lost interest altogether).


End file.
